Its College, Just let it go!
by damreality
Summary: College, it's a time to let loose, make new friends, party and learn new things. Well that's what it was for Anna. For Elsa College was an escape, it was a time to make up for past mistakes and try to bring pride to her family who seemed to have forgotten about her years ago. But when the two meet they soon embark on an adventure and learn its okay to let it go.
1. Chapter 1

**The freshmen **

"Whoa lookout"

Anna ducked just in time to dodge the Frisbee that sailed over her head.

"Oops sorry about that" said the voice of some Frat guy as he jogged passed her to retrieve the Frisbee. "It's fine" Anna giggled, looking around the campus excitedly. 'Wow, who knew College could be so….. So awesome' she marvelled at the amount of people everywhere.

Everything around her was so new, new sights, new smells and best of all new people. University students with boxes and suitcases were all rushing passed her, each wearing the same fresh faced and excited expression she was. In the distance she could see a group of boys spraying each other with water pistols, and across the quad a group of girls could be seen giggling and whispering to one another as they watched the boys begin to take their wet shirts off. To her left she could hear two people arguing about whether or not Iron man could beat Batman in a fight. And to her right she could smell the delicious aroma of hotdogs being cooked.

"Hey can you play a musical instrument" Shouted a voice behind one of the many vendors that surrounded her "we're looking for people to join our band"

Anna looked around behind her to see if the girl was talking to anyone else, but beamed brightly when she realised that they girl was actually asking her.

"Wow I'd loved to be in your band, but I don't know like any music stuff, but still being in a band would be so kool, if I had to play an instrument I think it would be the drums, no the guitar, no the drums, oh they're both so kool, I can't deicide" Anna rambled on energetically to the dark haired girl behind the vendor, who now looked as if she regretted talking to the red head.

"Umm actually never mind, I think we have enough members".

"Oh okay then…. Well nice meeting you" Anna mumbled, with sagged shoulders. 'Good job Anna, first person you meet and you already sound like a freak, oh well better go find where my dorm is'.

"Umm excuse me do you know where-"Anna tried to ask a tall blonde girl, who just ignored her when she walked passed. "Excuse me do you-"she tried again this time to a group of boys who were sitting down by a tree. And once again the people turned away ignoring her question.

'God, are people always this rude?' she thought, glaring at the backs of the boys. 'I guess I'll have to find someone else to ask'.

**Meanwhile**

Elsa liked the library. It was quiet and not many people used it. She would often come here during her spare time to just read and relax. She wasn't one for partying and kept mostly to herself. It wasn't as though people didn't try to be friends with her; in fact most people liked her. She was polite, kind and at times could be funny. She was also extremely beautiful, meaning she had many male admirers. But even with all that she didn't have any friends.

Elsa was used to being alone, it was what she understood and what she had grown to enjoy. Her studies were also greatly important to her. She graduated as Dux of her high school and immediately went off to College to pursue a career in medicine. Her parents were both doctors and Elsa wanted nothing more than to make them proud, well she hoped they would be proud of her. Her devotion to her studies left her little time for a social life, not that she minded anyways.

So as the first day university started, and the freshmen's ran rampant across the campus, Elsa sat quietly sipping an iced tea reading a thick book about common illnesses and treatments, with a pair of black reading glasses resting delicately on her nose.

All was quiet until…

"Excuse me!" came a panting voice as someone burst into the library, causing Elsa to look up from her book, too see a multi-coloured blur practically stumble their way to the front desk, almost tripping over the gigantic suitcase they were wheeling.

"SHHHHHHHH" hissed the old library at the colourfully dressed girl, whose back was facing Elsa.

Elsa's eyebrows creased upwards as she took in the other girl's appearance. The girl was different, Elsa was sure of that. She wore a mismatch of clothing, making seem younger than she most likely was. A pair of purple skinny jeans hugged her legs, yet they were also covered in different coloured patches ranging from red to blue, making it look like the girl had made them herself. Her top was a grass green colour and on her feet she wore two different coloured converse shoes one yellow the other pink. But the strangest thing was the thick woollen snowman beanie she wore on her head. Two red braids poked out on either side of the hat, both tied sloppily with most hair falling out of the two blue ribbons holding them together.

"Hi I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find building 3D is…. Or was it 3B, wait let me just check my letter" The girl babbled, awkwardly whipping out a crumpled piece of paper from her hat. "mhmmm, yeah I was right the first time, 3D, I was wondering if you could tell how to get to building 3D".

Elsa cringed as she watched the girl loudly speak to the old librarian. 'poor girl, she's going to get her head bitten off'.

"I know where building 3D is" Elsa said, just as the librarian was about to give the red head the lecture of a life time "Let me just put this book away and I'll take you".

"Thank you so much" The redheaded girl called out to Elsa's retreating form. Elsa inwardly winced at the girls loud voice and enthusiasm, 'Just take her to 3D and then leave' she whispered to herself, not really in the mood for dealing with an overly excited freshmen. Place in the book on the shelf, Elsa paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. 'Ugh I'm going to regret this' she muttered quietly.

Returning back to the seating area she noticed that the redhead was gone. "ummm excuse me do you know wher-" Elsa's hesitant whisper was cut off by the librarian gruffly jabbing towards the door, where Elsa could see the girl's shadowed form behind the glass doors. "Oh thank you" Elsa said politely and exited the library.

"Okay are you ready to… Anna?!" Elsa gasped as she finally looked upon the other girls face.

No longer was she staring at the familiar face of the child she once knew and remembered all those years again, instead she was now staring at the face of a beautiful young woman. Though Anna had changed physically with age, her eyes had remained the same, still so bright, full of joy and innocence. Anna eyes were a beautiful aqua colour, somehow managing to look green and blue at the same time. They were the eyes that not many people would forget.

Elsa mentally slapped herself for not realising who she was earlier, but then again she hadn't seen the younger girl in years.

"Ummm do I know you?"

Elsa groaned. It seemed like Anna was having more trouble remembering than she was, and she could help the flash of pain that crossed her face upon hearing Anna's question. The younger girl's eyebrows pressed together creating a slight crease on her forehead as she gave Elsa a narrow stare trying to recognise the taller girl yet failing.

'This is going to be a long year'.

**So yeah tell me what you think…. And stuff**

**Also tell me the shipping you would like to see and other Disney or other characters you would like to see.**

**I want to stress this fic is mainly going to be about Elsa (mostly about Elsa though because I like her better) and Anna reconnect and their college life. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I like your hat**

**ANNA**

"Ummm do I know you?"

Anna's eyes roamed across the taller girls face, analysing each detail in an effort to try and recognise her. The other girl was slightly taller than Anna and her skin was pale white almost like snow, except for her cheeks and nose which held a slight flush of pink. Her most notable feature was the river of Platinum blonde hair that flowed down into a single braid.

'_She looks very…..blue'_ thought Anna taking in the girls attire of a dark blue sweater and sky blue jeans. A pair of black thick rimmed glasses donned her face, making her eyes appear bigger.

'_The eyes are the windows to one's soul'_ Anna remembered her grandmother once saying to her.

She probably looked like a crazy person as she took a step closer to the taller girl, staring intensely into her eyes. Two big blue eyes looked curiously back at Anna and the taller girl leaned slightly away from her.

They were sad eyes Anna noticed, they held the shadows of fear and guilt in them that was so intense that Anna almost looked away.

The taller shuffled nervously, her arms wrapped around her torso as if she was trying to protect herself from Anna's gaze.

Anna frowned at the girl's silence.

"If I don't know you, how do you know me?"

**ELSA**

'_Oh crap she's staring at me. What do I say.. ummmm okay Elsa don't panic, remain calm, yeah that's it calm. Breath in, breath out. Oh shit now she's expecting an answer 'Hi Anna it's me Elsa, you know the sister you haven't seen since in years' oh god that will never work, she probably hates me, think Elsa, think', just say something, ANYTHING'_

"I like your hat!" Elsa particularly shouted, pointing awkwardly at Anna's woollen beanie with a shaky hand. _'Oh god dammit' _Elsa thought, nervously grinning like a madwoman. Normally Elsa was very collected, always speaking calmly and with purpose, but right now she could've slapped herself with lack of verbal control she was having.

"Umm thanksss? …my grandmother made it for me" Anna said quietly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"oh t-that was nice of her, hehe it kind of looks like olaf" Elsa laughed nervously.

"Yeah that's what my grandmother based it off, well I actually asked for her to make it, because when I was a kid me and my- WAIT! Did you just say it looks like Olaf?" exclaimed Anna, somehow managing to make Elsa go even paler than she was before.

'_Is there a rock nearby that I can crawl under and die?'_

Elsa just swallowed and looked down; the floor had suddenly become very interesting to her.

"Holy Shit" she heard Anna say, making her wince loudly waiting for the red head's explosive reaction.

What was it going to be? A slap to the face or maybe a punch? Elsa stood silently watching as the realisation spread across Anna's face.

"E-Elsa?!"

"If you're going to punch me can I take my glasses off first" Elsa chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserable when she saw the sheer look of anger now painted across Anna's face.

"I LIKE YOUR HAT?!"

'_Okay she's pissed'_

**ANNA**

"I LIKE YOUR HAT?!" Anna screeched at Elsa "11 YEARS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS I LIKE YOUR HAT. God what is wrong with you! Were you even going to tell me it was you!"

"Anna I understand that you are upset but let me explain-"

"UPSET! UPSET? HOW DARE YOU. You have no idea how I feel, this is just-, I can't believe-, UGH, why are you even here, last time I saw you we were both kids". Anna was hurt, no she was worse than hurt; here she was yelling at some woman, some woman who is actually her long lost sister, who didn't even care enough to even contact her or even tell her who she was.

"Anna please, can we not do this here" Elsa said, this time sound more confident.

"Whatever just take me to my room, you won't have to see me again" Anna snapped, sounding very much like a spoilt toddler, which caused a small smile to spread across Elsa's face. Anna just huffed and stamped her foot at her sisters smile _'How dare she mock me at a time like this'._

**ELSA**

'Well this is awkward' thought Elsa as they walked in silence towards building 3D. "Here we are" Elsa said as they entered the dorm house "Um what room number are you staying in?"

'Please not 17, please not 17' mentally begged Elsa.

"Room number 14" Anna answered gruffly. 'Phew' Elsa sighed in relief, louder than what she intended, causing Anna to send her a venomous glare. "Umm I mean I'll t-take you t-there if you like" Elsa stuttered in an attempt to cover up for the sigh. A grunt from Anna was the only reply, so Elsa led Anna down the corridor.

The corridor was very narrow, with chunks of the wall missing and the grey carpet was painted with disgusting stains. "It takes a bit of getting use to" Elsa sighed, looking at Anna's less than impressed face. "Okay here we are….." Elsa said when they arrived at a wooden door with a rusted number 14 above it and a large penis graffitied across it "Um… yeah, sometimes when parties happen, people like to get a bit um artistic" Elsa tried to explain.

"its okay" Anna muttered not really in the mood for caring "you can leave now".

"Oh um okay, you sure you don't need any help-"

"It's fine"

"Okay, well my door is just down the hall, room number 17, so if you ever need anything just knock".

Upon hearing that Anna's face went blank and a single tear travelled down her face. Seeing her sister's tear Elsa moved on instinct towards Anna in an attempt to comfort the younger girl, only to pushed back into the hallway.

"Yeah because well all know how well that worked last time, don't worry I won't be knocking on your door any time soon" Anna whispered harshly at a stunned looking Elsa.

And with that Anna slammed her door in her sister's face.

**Next chapter we will be meeting more character so tell me who you want included**


	3. Chapter 3

**True love **

**ANNA**

'_So this is what a college party is like….. It's a lot dirtier than I expected' _Anna thought as she survived the room. She wasn't sure how it happened, one minute she was getting ready for bed the next people were banging down her door demanding that she not be a 'pussy' as they put it and come out and party. Not that she was complaining, she'd never actually been to a party before, and her excitement outweighed her annoyance at the loud drunken idiots that were stumbling around her.

The hall was now cramped full of people, as was the dorm's living room and kitchen. Dorm that once smelt like stale food, now smelt like sweat, alcohol and vomit. It was an interesting smell, the kind that disgusted you, yet drew you in at the same time.

"SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS" a group of people screamed next to her, chanting in time to the music. The couches were each occupied by people making out, as was the kitchen bench and many of the bushes outside.

"First time freshmen" came a smooth voice behind her, literally making Anna jump in fright. Turning around she saw that the voice belonged to a well dress auburn haired man. "Y-yeah, how did you know?" she asked. "Well" he smirked, taking a step closer "seeing as though you have been standing here staring like a deer in headlights for the past 15 minute, I can safely assume that this is your first real party". Anna blushed, her cheeks quickly turning a dark pink colour. "Dam" she chuckled nervously "I guess I just go a little overwhelmed with everything, I mean well not that this is overwhelming or anything, oh shoot now I sound lame, sorry I'm not trying to sound lame I'm just nervous and well I-"

Anna's rambling was cut off when the older boy pressed his lips against hers.

'_Holy shit is he… oh my god he is, crap! What do I do… nothing Anna, just act kool and let it happen'_ Anna's mind screamed as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. The kiss was quickly cut off by the boy, leaving Anna leaning awkwardly forward with her eyes closed and lips puckered.

"Not bad, inexperienced, but not bad" he teased whilst stroking his chin, making Anna blush again.

"Come on" he said extending his hand out to her "Let's get you something to drink".

"Umm drink? As in alcohol… I don't know if I should…"

"come on" The boy encouraged in a soft voice, making Anna's heart flutter "I promise I'll look after you". Very gently he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in so that her head was resting on his chest. 'Thump' 'thump' Anna listened as his heart beat against her ear. 'Come on Anna you're in college now' she said to herself 'time to live a little'.

"Too the Alcohol" She cheered pointing toward the kitchen. She could feel the older boy's chest vibrating as he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Ha ha ha, you are so cute"

"I'm more than just cute" Anna said, trying to sound confident and sexy, but not really managing. Instead she sounded more like a smoker with her weird deep whisper.

"I bet you are" the boy smirked as he pulled her in for another kiss. "I'm Hans" he said breaking the kiss again.

"I'm Anna"

"Well Anna, I think you and I are going to have a great night"

**ELSA/ANNA**

"SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS EVERYBODY"

The thumping of the bass and shouting of voices had almost become too much to bear. 'Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight' Elsa thought, slumping over her desk tiredly reading a book. Headphones were buried in her ears, in an attempt to drown out the drunken shouts and loud music that were pounding forcefully against her door. She was lucky that she didn't share her dorm room with anyone else, meaning that she didn't have to deal with a drunken roommate at all hours of the morning. But still first night parties were always the worst. One year she remembered waking up to find that every kitchen appliance had been smashed or stolen and another year she came face to face with a horse in the living room.

Looking at the clock it read 11.30. 'hmm the night's still young, they will mostly likely be partying till 5 in the morning….. I guess I better take my meds and try to get to sleep, or just in bed awake all night'. 'Sigh'

Opening her draw she picked up an orange bottle of pills. Popping a white pill in her mouth, she quickly placed the bottle back and closed the draw. 'Today has been a long day' she thought as she flopped onto the bed. After her fight with Anna, she went to her room locked the door and didn't come out all evening. She tried not to dwell on the fight by busying herself with studying, but even Elsa had her limits when it came to studying.

'don't worry I won't be knocking on your door any time soon' kept replaying in her head over and over again, she wanted to tell Anna the truth and say how sorry she was, but she doubted the younger girl would listen. As kids it was always Anna who was the happy one, the one who could make good of any situation. She was always so kind and funny and innocen-

"OH crap Anna!" Elsa particularly shouted leaping up from her bed. She quickly bolted out of her room, dressed in nothing by a white singlet and a pair of blue cotton pants. Drunken boys wolf whistled as she as she moved passed them down the hallway, sometimes grabbing her butt and squeezing it. But right now she could careless for their drunken rudeness and stupidity as she scanned the living room for Anna. But it was hard to see through the dancing crowd. She thought she saw Anna making out with some boy on a couch but that couldn't be-

'wait a second, that red hair, and those jeans' "ANNA" she shouted over the music, storming over to her sister who was currently letting some boy suck her earlobe and run his hands under her shirt. Rage is what Elsa felt as the large boy was practically onto of Anna, crashing her body with his and squeezing her breasts with his hands.

"Get the fuck off my sister" she hissed menacingly at the boy, no at the man, who practically leapt off Anna at Elsa's threat.

"Noesssss Han's come back" Anna slurred drunkenly between giggles. Upon seeing Elsa though, Anna also got to her feet, though she more of stumbled than jumped. "Elsa what are youss doing here" She snapped, swaying slightly. "to stop you from making a huge mistake" Elsa countered back, glaring up Hans. Though Hans was significantly taller and a lot more muscular than Elsa, even he couldn't help but shudder at Elsa's glare. "Elsa I meant now disrespect to Anna" He tried to reason, the smooth voice of a future lawyer coming through, making Elsa's blood boil. "Don't lie to me, everyone knows what kind of a person you are" Elsa threatened, pushing Anna behind her. "Elsa Jesus Christ, just because you don't have a social life does mean I can't" Anna shrilled pushing passed Elsa and pressing herself back into Han's chest. Elsa noticed the slight smirk appear on Han's face. "Anna trust me when I tell, you don't want this, you're drunk, it's your first night here, you're not think logically" Elsa plead. "Elsa dis isn't just some hook up, Elsa dis is truu lobve" Anna giggled, the alcohol obviously speaking for her. Han's made a slight grimace at the words true love, but continued to smile and hold Anna close to him. Frustrated Elsa could feel a migraine coming on.

"True love? True loved? Anna listen to yourself talking, what do you know about true love"

"More da than ou, all you know how ta doo is stut people ot" Anna whispered bitterly, but immediately regretted what she said when a lot of absolute heartbreak spread across Elsa's face.

It took everything she had not to break downing and cry at what Anna had said. The other part of her wanted to lash out and tell Anna how she didn't understand and that she was acting like a complete Asshole. But instead she just took Anna's hand.

"You have class tomorrow at 9.30, now I am taking you to be right now, no arguments you are to come with me and go to sleep, Am I understood?"

Anna wanted to complain, to push Elsa away and continue to find comfort in Hans. But Elsa's soft voice and calm tone made Anna sleepily slump against her sister, who held her tightly in her arms. Elsa's nose wrinkled slightly in disgust at the strong smell of alcohol on Anna's breath.

'_How much did he let her drink'_ she thought, sending Hans a dark glare. "Don't worry Anna" She said yet continuing to glare at Hans "If it is true love, I'm sure Hans here won't mind if you went to bed". Anna mumble something that sounded like 'I love you', waving her arm blindly in Hans's direction.

"I hope you have a pleasant night Hans" Elsa said over her shoulder, smirking smugly at Hans's look of pure anger.

The walk back to Anna's room was a task in itself. Elsa was almost carrying the drunken girl, through the crowds of people, all commenting on how 'fucked' or 'gone' Anna was.

'please don't be locked' Elsa begged to the door, as she felt Anna slump even further into her. Much to her surprise the door swung open, revealing a plain looking room, much like her own, the only difference was the brightly coloured bedspread and the large number of unpack boxes. "Okay let's just lie you down here and… Oh crap!" Elsa cried as Anna hunched over and threw up on the floor. Sobbing loudly Anna threw up again. "I-I'm s-sorry" Anna whimpered, looking around the room but not really seeing anything. "Hey, hey it's okay, just get it all out, and I'll clean it up later… you gonna throw up again? or do you want to go to bed?" Elsa asked softly, as she gently stroked Anna's hair. Whimpering Anna pointed towards the bed.

"Okay let's just stand up and I'll tuck you in"

Anna tried to stand up, but just plopped back down, shaking her head furiously. Elsa was in no way physically strong. Sure she was fit and enjoyed exercise, but she wasn't very strong. But she knew there was only one way to get Anna into to bed. Shaking under the weight of Anna in her arms, she carefully placed the girl into bed. _'god who knew someone who is so tiny could feel so heavy, ugh tonight did not goes as planned'._

Elsa watch in silence as Anna buried herself into the covers and was asleep in seconds. It was a gross task cleaning up the vomit but luckily the kitchen still had some paper towels left over. _'She owes me big time for this' _though Elsa as she wiped up the puke and disinfected the carpet.

Smiling at her sisters snoring form Elsa exited the room, wondering if Anna would remember anything in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flowers, dogs and Gardeners**

Today had been a bad day for Anna. It started off bad the moment she woke up, mouth tasting like vomit and a pounding headache, friendly reminders of what had happened the night before. She couldn't really remember much after Hans handed her a fourth drink_. 'Ugh I'm such a lightweight'_

Getting dressed hangover proved to be difficult, but she managed to put on a pair of lime green jeans and a purple T shirt. A cup of coffee was the next destination after she grabbed her books for class. However it seemed like other people had the same idea and had used up all the coffee. _'Typical'_ she frowned bitterly at some random brunette girl cupping a warm mug of delicious caffeine.

The rest of the day just went downhill from there. She got lost on her way to her Fine Arts course and was 15 minutes late and when she arrived no one bothered telling her what they were doing. Design class was almost as bad. Her headache was back with a vengeance and she could hardly keep her eyes open. At lunch time she crossed paths with a very nervous looking Elsa, who just smile politely, but said nothing. The older girl was once again looking very blue, wearing a huge baggy hoodie and navy coloured pants, almost covering every inch of her body. 'God isn't she boiling hot with all those clothes on….. Not that I care anyways'. She continued to stare at the blonde, only to notice the slight tremor that rocked Elsa's hands every now and again. It was almost as if the other girl was scared of something. Anna tried to follow her sister, but quickly lost her in the crowd of people. She continued to look around for a flash of platinum blonde hair, when suddenly…

"Hey watch where you're walking" Yelled a male voice, making Anna jump in fright, almost dropping all her books and pens. "Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack" she snapped, turning around to face a tall blonde man and a large yellow Labrador. The man was a similar height to Hans, yet he was more muscular, he also dressed a lot simpler, wearing just a singlet, a pair jeans and work boots. The man had tanned skin and a mop of sandy blonde hair which hung messily from his head.

"I spent hours planting those" the man grumbled pointing at Anna's feet. Anna looked down to see a patch full of trampled flowers under her shoes. "Oh my god, I am, I am so sorry" She yelped, awkwardly hopping out of the flower bed. "its fine" huffed the man, bending down to observe the crushed flowers "It's just going to take time replanting them, maybe if someone was watching where they were going…."

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Anna said, watching the man whisper something into the yellow dog's ear "Ummm are you talking to that dog". The dog looked up at Anna, whining with its ear pinned back, looking like it had been insulted.

"Don't mind her Sven, she's just snotty cos she stepped on the flowers" the man chuckled to the dog, who barked happily in reply.

"I'm not snotty" sniffed Anna "and for calling me that, I'm not going to offer you my help".

"Phew dodged a bullet there" The man said puffing out a false breath of relief. Anna was about to snap back, but stopped herself, no longer in the mood for arguing. They remained silent for a while, just staring at each other, well more of glaring in Anna's case.

"What's your name?" Anna finally signed, trying to sound indifferent.

"Kristoff. And you?"

"Anna"

"Well it's nice to meet you Anna" Kristoff smiled genuinely, rather than smirking. Anna's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Kristoff's sudden politeness. "Yes well, I'm sorry about stepping on your flowers, are like the gardener or something, um, ugh, not to like sound rude or anything, I was just wondering".

Kristoff's smile grew wide at Anna's rambling. _'Strange girl'_ he thought as she continued to stutter and stumble through her little monologue. "Yeah I am, just hired this year actually" He said rubbing his chin "I actually hope to earn enough money so I can attend here".

"oh that's kool, my parents paid my fees, well actually their will did, but I mean well technically they paid for it, I mean they would have if they were, um, still alive" Anna mumbled sadly.

At that moment Kristoff wanted nothing more than to rush over to her, scoop her up into his arms, and just hold her. _'Wait what, I barely know this girl'_ he screamed mentally. "Um, ugh 'cough', I'm sorry to hear that, I-I..I lost my parents to" he said softly.

Once again it was quiet between the two.

"well I better get going" Anna said sadly, she was beginning to enjoy Kristoff's company, even if he was kind of rude. "Now wait just a moment" Kristoff began, smirking again "you trampled my flowers and expect to get off that easily, no way, you owe, I would like to say you owe me a full cooked dinner, but I was thinking coffee, tomorrow at 5?".

…..

"So let me get this straight, you expect me to buy you coffee, tomorrow night because I stepped on your flowers?"

"Well, yeah"

"You're lucky you're cute" Anna smirked walking away from the man and his dog.

"So is that a yes then!" Kristoff called out at Anna's retreating form.

"My dorm is room 14 building 3D, I expect you there tomorrow at 4.30" Anna shouted back, before disappearing into a crowd of college students.

"What do you think Sven? I should get girls to step on my flowers more often"

'WOOF'

**So yeah Anna and Kristoff, not really friends yet, but they are going to get coffee**

**Romance blooming….? I won't say quite yet**

**So yeah pls review if you want**

**Next chapter we'll see what Elsa is doing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa**

"I don't understand" Elsa sighed in frustration, pinching the space in-between her eyes in an attempted to sooth her headache.

"Doctor Denson is unavailable this week due to family matters, your appointment with him will be rescheduled to next week" Came the nasally voice on the other end of the phone. Elsa groaned inwardly, as she gripped the phone in her hand tighter. "There is no other way I can still have my appointment on the same day? Perhaps with another doctor" Elsa asked, trying not to sound too desperate. There was a brief pause on the other end and Elsa could tell the other woman didn't really care about what Elsa had to say.

"Ugh, Doctor Davis maybe available, however your appointment will have to be half the time it was originally scheduled for"

"Fine, I'll be there tomorrow at 4.30" Elsa snapped hanging up the phone. Her day had been unusually pleasant until that phone call. 'Ugh typically, just when everything seems fine, something always happens'.

It was almost 10 o clock and most people were either locked away in their rooms or out partying the night away. Elsa over heard some people talking about a band playing in the quad, and some other people were discussing a party that was going to happen at the Fraternity house Alpha Di.

'Heh, Hans love his parties' she thought bitterly, last night's incident still fresh on her mind 'He also loves to prey on the naivety of others'. Of course Anna would be the one he would try and sink his claws into. She had hoped that last night would have perhaps help mend her relationship with the younger girl. But her brief encounter with Anna today was enough to crush that hope, when she saw no sign of the younger even remember what had happened the night before.

Studying was the furthest thing from her mind as she sat knees bunched to her chest on her bed; all she could think about was Anna. That crazy girl that once again had bounded into her life disrupting everything she had grown use to. She remembered when her parents had returned home from the hospital, all those years ago with a pink bundle in their arms. They told her she was going to have a little sister, a little sister to love and play with. Someone she could grow up with, someone she could teach new things to and also learn from in return. She was three years old when her life changed forever, and she couldn't be happier. Her mother smiled softly as she placed the pink bundle into Elsa's pale little arms. The bundle stirred slightly, making Elsa's eyes widen in wonder, as she looked upon her sisters face for the first time. And from that day forward Elsa promised to protect Anna no matter what, no matter what life threw at them, she would always find her way back and hold the younger girl safe in her arms once more.

'I really lived up to my promise' she thought bitterly picking up the stress ball that sat on her bed side table, squeezing it in her shaky hand. But she knew she wasn't to blame for her and Anna's separation, we'll not entirely to blame. Guilt haunted her constantly, twisting away inside her like a knife to her heart.

'Ugh way to throw yourself a pity party Elsa'.

**Anna**

Anna was pacing. Well pacing as best she could in the cramped space she called a room. A date. She hadn't even here a week and already she had been asked out on a date. She'd never been on a date before. As a child she would always watch movies about romance and love, and wonder if she would ever meet someone, 'the one' who would sweep her off her feet. As a teenager she used to see girls her age walking hand in hand with boys, she would see them on dates at the movies and kissing each other on park benches. And she would always wonder, what was wrong with her, why did boys never ask her out on dates. Was it because she wasn't pretty enough, or was it because when she ate she talked with her mouth full, or was because she tended to say whatever was on her mind.

But now it was different. Two days, and already two different boys had seek her out romantically. Granted both wanted different things but it was the first time in her life anyone even so much as looked at her that way. And to be honest, it frightened her.

Hans was the kind of guy that every girl wanted to date. Smart, good looking and rich, every, every rich. Well that's what he told her at least. He was the kind of guy who could smooth talk his way out of anything, yet also talk others into doing this his way.

Kristoff on the other hand was more simple. He was what he was, and nothing more. You didn't need to be around him long to understand what kind of man he was. He had no secrets and saw no need to hide who he was. Though their meeting was short Anna felt like she had known the blonde man for years, though she wouldn't admit that to him. Like Hans Kristoff was good looking, but in more rugged way, the kind of way that he didn't need to wear fancy clothes or hide behind a fake persona to make him more attractive. And he had asked her out on a date.

But it wasn't a date, well not really, it was just two friends out for coffee- oh who was she kidding it was a date. But dates are meant for people who are well dating, if that made sense. But how would one date someone if they weren't dating and if they weren't dating how would they go on a date if they weren't dating someone, yet they were going on a date…. The whole idea was very confusing for Anna.

'Oh god what if he wants me to kiss him!'

And then it dawned on her, Hans was her first real kiss.

Was it romantic? No. Was it something she would look back with fond memories? Heck no. Her first kiss, something she dreamed about since she was a little girl, was nothing more than a party hook up. Something a boy had used to shut her up. 'Well at least we didn't do anything else' she thought, but still the tears would not stay in. They rolled down her face, as she stood, confused and alone in the middle of her room. This isn't how she was meant to feel. She was the happy one, the one who always saw the good in things and would smile at anything. A boy had kissed and another had asked her out on a date, she should feel AWESOME. But didn't, she just felt empty and alone.

She needed someone, a shoulder to cry on, someone who would listen to what she had to say and not laugh at her or roll their eyes.

'Well my door is just down the hall, room number 17 , so if you ever need anything just knock'

It seemed so simple. Just talking to her big sister. But nothing was simple when it came to her and Elsa. She barely knew the older girl.

But now she stood outside door number 17, hand poised ready to knock. She didn't remember walking to Elsa's room, moving towards the wooden door as if she was in a trance.

'Thump' 'Thump'…'Thump'. Her knocks were robotic and her hands were so numb she couldn't even feel the wooden door as her fist impacted against it. There was a brief pause after her final knock and her heart sunk to her stomach when the door didn't swing open immediately. She was just about to turn and leave when..

"A-Anna?" came the soft stuttering voice of her sister, as the older girl hesitantly opened her door. Dress once again in nothing but Pajamas and wearing fluffy blue slippers on her feet, Anna tired not to grin at her sister's drowsy expression and heavy eyes. "Are, are you alright" Elsa said in an almost panicked voice, but only managed a sleepy slur. Elsa's furiously rubbed her eyes of sleep, trying to get a better look at Anna, accessing the girl's body and face for injuries.

"I, ugh, I…. I was wondering if I…. if I can come in" Anna mumbled, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, not making eye contact with the platinum blonde.

…

"Well… why are you standing out in the hall then?"


End file.
